


Steps to the Alter

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Squee, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: Bruce wants to marry Diana, but will all the steps to the alter and after go as planned? A series of mishaps just might make them rethink their decision to get married. BMWW
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. Buying the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the new Wonderbat Event! Hope you will enjoy following Bruce and Diana's Steps to the Alter.
> 
> Sorry these chapters will be rather short. I have several other fics that I'm working on and my time is limited, but I definitely wanted to participate and promote our favorite duo. So, sit back, stay safe, and enjoy the ride! :)

** Buying the Ring **

“What do you think of this one?”

“It’s very nice,” Dick replied.

“Yes, but do you really think that she’ll love it?” Bruce questioned him. “Do you think she’d prefer something else…something with rubies or maybe emeralds? What about this one with the diamonds around the entire band?”

“That would be nice too,” Dick commented with a nod.

“But I want to find the perfect one,” he said with a scowl of frustration as he picked up another ring. “What about this one?”

“Do you want to know what I think?” Dick asked with an impish grin, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Yes!” Bruce exclaimed in exasperation. “That’s why I brought you with me. I need your help.”

“I think you should’ve brought Donna instead,” he told him.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he huffed in frustration. “You’re absolutely no help at all.”

“I know,” Dick agreed. “That’s why you should’ve brought Troia instead.”

“Your girlfriend may be Diana’s sister, but she’s the biggest gossip in the League next to Wally,” Bruce retorted. “She’d tell Diana before I could get my credit card out of my wallet to pay for it and all this planning would be for naught.”

“Yah…you’re probably right, but it’s not like she means any harm by it,” Dick conceded with a chuckle, a dreamy expression forming on his face as he thought about his girlfriend. “She’s so beautiful and adorable, though. You can’t possibly be mad at her. She’s too cute…and strong.”

Bruce snapped his fingers in front of Dick’s face, his annoyance unmistakable. “Focus on the task at hand and not your girlfriend,” he told him. “I need your opinion. I want this to be perfect, remember?”

“You should’ve brought Barbara,” Dick replied.

“I tried…she was busy,” he informed him, his demeanor growing solemn. “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, and we’ve had our differences, but I really need your help, Dick. Diana is the most amazing thing to happen to me in longer than I can begin to remember. She deserves the absolute best and I don’t want to screw this up.”

Dick put his hand on his father-figure’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Don’t worry,” he reassured him with a lop-sided grin. “We’ll find her the right one. Besides, it’s Diana. You know she’ll love anything that you picked out for her because it’s from you.”

“Thank you,” he softly murmured, feeling somewhat vulnerable and awkward. He loathed that feeling more than anything. “Now, which one do you think Diana would pick?”

“Which one reminds you most of her?” Dick asked him.

“I think this one is too ostentatious,” Bruce ultimately decided, setting the large diamond ring aside that had to be too heavy for most women to hold on their hand.

“I agree,” Dick said. “Diana isn’t flashy or flamboyant. She’s sweet and unpretentious.”

“About this one with the diamond and rubies?” Bruce asked.

“It’s pretty, but does it remind you of Diana?”

“The red reminds me of Diana, but it also reminds me of Wonder Woman,” he replied, setting it to the side as a possibility.

“Have you decided how you’re going to propose?”

Bruce frowned as he glanced at Dick out of the corner of his eye. “Not completely,” he confessed with a disheartened sigh. “I have some ideas, but I wanted to get past this hurdle before facing that one.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something romantic,” Dick told him.

Bruce’s shoulders sank as he leaned on the glass case with both forearms, his chin falling. “Dick, what am I doing?” he asked, shaking his head in dismay.

Dick frowned as he studied him. “What do you mean?”

“I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life,” he admitted. “What makes me think that she’d want to marry me or that I’d even be a good husband?”

“Bruce, don’t sell yourself short,” he told him. “Diana loves you just as fiercely as you love her. Have you not noticed the way that she looks at you…the way her eyes sparkle or how her smile grows brighter whenever you’re around? Maybe you haven’t noticed it because the same thing happens to you when she’s around.”

Bruce smiled softly as he straightened up, drawing a deep breath. “I knew I brought you along for a reason,” he told him.

“Hey, what about this one?” Dick questioned him, picking up a large princess cut diamond ring that the jeweler had set out for them to look at.

Bruce studied it for a long moment, his lips thinning as he considered it. “I really like it, but I want it to have a little something more to it.”

“You know if you’re having this much trouble picking out the right one, maybe you should have Donna do a little recon for you,” Dick suggested.

“Recon…like what?”

“Have Donna ask her if she’s ever thought about what kind of engagement ring she’d like to have someday,” he told him. “You know…do a little snooping for you.”

Bruce frowned as he crossed his arms against his chest. “I want this to be a complete surprise. If Donna starts talking to Diana about engagement rings, Diana will know something is up.”

“You really think so?”

“Blessed by Athena, genius,” he reminded him with a frown.

“Oh, right,” he muttered, his eyes narrowing in thought. “That probably wouldn’t work then…unless maybe you had Alfred ask her. He used to be in the British Secret Service. I’m sure he has ways of getting information.”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the dozen engagement rings the jeweler had laid out for him to peruse. “Yah, that’s not obvious,” he grumbled. “Alfred saying, ‘I’m just asking for a friend…’ won’t pique her curiosity. I might as well just bring Diana and ask her which ring she wants.”

“Yah, but Diana is so unassuming, Bruce,” Dick reminded him. “She wouldn’t automatically think that you were going to get her a ring.”

“Still, I don’t want to take the chance,” he replied. “Now, focus. I’m running out of time.”

“What about this one?” Dick asked, holding up a ring that was laying off to the side.

Bruce took the ring, excitement beginning to build inside of him. “This is it…this is the one,” he said as he stared at the princess cut diamond surrounded by small sapphires, his lips curling into a smile.

“What is it about this one that makes it the perfect ring?”

“It’s the sapphires,” he thoughtfully replied as he gazed at the ring. “They remind me of her blue eyes. It was one of the initial things that caught my attention when I saw her for the first time on that cliff.”

“Finally!” Dick exclaimed. “Now, you can buy me dinner for all my hard work.”

Bruce waved to the store owner who quickly came at his beckoning. “This is the one,” Bruce confidently stated as he handed him the prized ring.

“Very lovely choice, Mister Wayne,” he replied as he took the engagement ring from him. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Everyone, freeze! This is a hold up!”

Bruce and Dick immediately grew rigid with the unexpected intrusion. Both were ready to do whatever was necessary to stop the crook while protecting the identity of their alter egos. They didn’t need everyone finding out they were Batman and Robin because of a silly jewelry store robbery.

“Everyone put your hands up,” the thief ordered. “Now, slowly turned around.”

Bruce immediately recognized the voice. It was Benny—a low level crook who knocked off pawn shops and jewelry stores. He wasn’t nearly as skilled as many of the other crooks in town, usually bungling a crime in one way or another.

He’d started out as a lacky in Two-Face’s gang, but that relationship had quickly dissolved when he’d botched a job, getting himself and several of the other gang members captured by Batman. He was lucky to be alive after that fiasco. Two-Face had tried to shoot him when he’d returned after getting out of jail only to end up with a bullet in his calf that caused him to walk with a slight limp now. He definitely wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box.

“What’s Benny doing here?” Dick whispered.

“Blundering another job,” Bruce muttered, hands help up in the air.

“Stop talking!” Benny yelled, waving his gun at Dick and Bruce. “Just give me all of your money.”

“What about the jewelry?” Bruce asked as a man and woman held each other, the woman beginning to cry hysterically.

“Yah, yah,” Benny said. “That too.”

“Definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?” Dick murmured.

“No,” Bruce agreed. “I’m going to distract him. You take him down.”

“Got it,” Dick whispered.

“Hey!” Benny yelled at Dick and Bruce. “You two over there with the others.”

“We’re moving,” Bruce assured him. “Just stay calm.”

“I am calm,” Benny nervously insisted, noticing the ring in the jeweler’s hand. “I want that ring. It’ll look good on my wife’s hand.”

Bruce cursed under his breath. He was not about to let Benny get his grimy hands on Diana’s engagement ring. “I…I feel lightheaded,” Bruce complained, his hand coming to rest on his forehead. “And my chest hurts.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Benny asked as he rushed towards Bruce.

“I’m not feeling well,” Bruce told him. “I…I think it’s my heart.”

Dick easily slipped around behind a distracted Benny, wrenching the gun out of his hand before slamming the butt of the gun into his head. Benny dropped to the ground with a groan before passing out cold at Dick’s feet. 

“You’re under arrest, Benny,” Dick told the unconscious man, pulling out his badge and holding it in front of his face. “Officer Dick Grayson. You have the right to remain silent…which shouldn’t be too hard for you right now.”

“I’ve called the police, Mister Wayne,” the jeweler announced. “I can’t thank you and Mister Grayson enough.”

“It was no problem,” Bruce assured him. “I couldn’t let him steal Diana’s engagement ring.”

“I will box it up for you right now.”

“Well, you’ll definitely have an exciting story to tell Diana when you propose,” Dick pointed out.

“I hope the steps to the alter aren’t going to be as big a disaster as this could’ve been,” Bruce commented with a wince.

“Nah, this was just a little bump in the road,” Dick assured him with a wave of his hand. “It’ll be smooth sailing from here on out.”

“I hope you’re right,” Bruce murmured with a frown as the police pulled up in front of the jewelry store.


	2. Family's Blessing

** Family’s Blessing **

“Kill the Bat Demon!”

“I want his head!”

“I will not sleep until his blood is dripping from my blade!”

Batman growled under his breath as he stopped in a grove of trees, pausing to catch his breath. This was not at all how he’d pictured this going. He knew it was going to be an extremely dangerous undertaking with the possibility of death lingering over him, but this was little extreme.

He was regretting not taking Dick’s advice to bring Donna with him to Themyscira to act as an olive branch. He had vehemently denied the need for protection nor did he want Donna to catch the slightest wind of what he was planning to do for Diana. He wanted his proposal to be a complete surprise.

He’d been planning this out for months now and the thought of Diana finding out before he was absolutely ready to propose to her inflamed his anger. It was bad enough that Benny had tried to steal Diana’s engagement ring last week with his botched robbery attempt. It was a good thing Benny was so dense.

The sound of a twig cracking had Batman off and running again like a deer. He knew that he needed to get to the palace and Queen Hippolyta if he was going to survive this lynch mob. He was sure that she would see him if she knew that it was him that was on the island. Unless…this was a test.

Diana had come to Themyscira several months ago to talk to her mother about their growing relationship. Hippolyta hadn’t been thrilled about it but had eventually given her approval. He just needed a chance to talk to her, to tell her how he truly felt about Diana. He was certain that Hippolyta would give her blessing for them to be married.

“Stop Demon!”

Batman whirled on his heel as he threw a Batarang with amazing precision, knocking the Amazon’s sword out of her hand. He immediately lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and knocking her out with a right hook. He quickly leapt to his feet, prepared to fight his way to the palace.

He took off in a dead run as another Amazon raced towards him, intent on removing his head from his shoulders. “You will die for your arrogance!” she yelled. “No man sets foot on this island and lives!”

He ducked at the last second, barely avoiding being decapitated. He came up with both fists, connecting with her chin. Her head snapped back, momentarily leaving her open and vulnerable. He took the given opportunity to kick her in the abdomen. She stumbled backwards only to be bound by a bola.

“Sleep tight,” he growled before slamming his fist into her face with a set of brass knuckles.

He took off again, catching a glimpse of flickering lights coming from the palace. He leapt over a bush, his determination hardening within him. He wasn’t about to give up for any reason. His future with Diana was riding on this mission to see Queen Hippolyta.

Batman quickened his pace at the sound of General Phillipus’s voice cutting through the night air. He cringed with the voice that he remembered from the last time he’d heard it. It had been a chilly introduction, one that had been barely tolerated by the general.

The reason that he and his teammates had been allowed to live was the fact that they had helped Diana save the Amazons from Felix Faust. He would never forget the burning glower that Phillipus had given him when she’d caught him staring at Diana a heartbeat too long.

He’d been furious with Queen Hippolyta’s banishment of her own daughter, doing everything in his power to keep from issuing a scathing, curse-ridden retort on the matter. Deep down, though, he knew that it would have only made matters worse and he didn’t want to hurt Diana more than she already had been.

He’d been worried about her, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and hold her, but he knew that her dignity and pride wouldn’t allow her. The way that she had handled herself with such strength, her expression solemn had only solidified his growing respect for her. He knew in that moment that he was beginning to have very real feelings for her.

“Stop him from reaching the Queen!” General Phillipus roared.

Batman winced as a spear sliced through his cape and nicked his upper arm. He could feel warm blood beginning to ooze from the wound but paid it no heed. He wasn’t going to allow it to slow him down. The whistling sound of another spear passing right by his ear caused him to veer to his right, using a thick tree trunk to buy him precious few seconds.

Spotting an entrance to the palace, he raced towards it only for two Amazon guards to suddenly stand in his way. He didn’t allow it to slow him down, throwing an elbow into the face of one as his other fist connected with the throat of the second guard.

He roughly grabbed hold of both of them, slamming their heads together and effectively knocking them out. Leaping over their bodies, he dashed inside the royal palace with only one destination in mind—Queen Hippolyta’s throne room.

She had to know by now that he was here. The fact that she hadn’t stopped her soldiers from pursuing him told him that she wasn’t quite as accepting of his relationship with Diana as previously believed. It was going to take a little extra charm on his part to try to win her over, but he was more than up for the seemingly insurmountable task.

He could hear the pounding of soldiers’ boots against the marble flooring coming from somewhere behind him. He had no idea the layout of the palace, but he guessed that the throne room would be somewhere in the center with ancillary rooms surrounding it.

He made a hard left, darting down another hallway filled with amazing antiques that were no doubt thousands of years old. He wouldn’t have minded being able to study them in detail, but now was definitely not the time for that.

“There he is!” an Amazon screamed. “He’s headed for the throne room!”

Batman smiled to himself. He was headed in the right direction. With any luck, he’d be there in…damn.

Batman slid to a stop as six Amazon guards smugly stood before the entrance to the throne room, each one with a sword or spear bigger than the next. An Amazon with fiery red hair crooked her finger at him as if beckoning him to try to take them down, her smile growing into an arrogant smirk.

He immediately knew that it had to be Diana’s friend Artemis. She’d talked about her before, telling him stories of how they had trained together. Thankfully, he’d been paying close attention and remembered a couple of the things that Diana had used to best her in a sparring competition.

A large, superior smile slowly spread across Batman’s face as he appraised his foes. He mentally assessed his utility belt, taking inventory of the weapons that he still had left that he could use against his opponents. This really wasn’t going to be a very fair fight…for them.

“Get him!” Artemis ordered, pointing her sword at him.

Five Amazons wasted no time in responding to the given order, a warrior’s cry on each of their lips. Now, a normal mortal man would’ve been deathly terrified at a bone-chilling moment like this, but Batman wasn’t a normal mortal man, nor had he moved a single muscle as the Amazons drew closer. He merely stood stock still, waiting as they loomed ever closer.

Confused by his unassuming stance, the Amazons began to slow in their pursuit of him, stunned by his lack of response to their inevitable removal of several of his appendages that included his head and sex organs. If fact, he appeared completely bored with this whole thing.

One of the Amazons glanced back over her shoulder at Artemis in question only to suddenly be close lined by Kevlar covered arm that had her flying backwards. The others quickly met the same fate either by way of brass knuckles, boot strikes, or Batarangs.

Once the dust had settled, there were only two standing—Batman and Artemis.

The redhead sneered in fury, ready to dismember him herself for his insolence. She stalked towards him with sword raised above her head, determined to slice him in two right where he stood when an authoritative voice interrupted her murderous intent.

“Enough!” Queen Hippolyta yelled from behind. “Artemis, you will stand down.”

Artemis stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the queen with a shocked expression on her face. “But…my queen!”

“I will see the Batman privately in my chambers,” she announced with head held high.

“My queen!” Artemis protested.

“Now!” Hippolyta stated.

Artemis’s shoulders visibly sagged as she sheathed her sword. “Yes, my queen,” she obediently replied, turning her attention to the demon dressed in black. “Come this way.”

“Thank you,” he said as he walked past her, pausing a moment too long to stare arrogantly at her.

Artemis cursed him inancient Greek before reaching for her sword again. “Artemis!” Hippolyta yelled, forcing the Amazon to release her grip on her sword.

Batman calmly walked into the queen’s royal chambers, admiring the Greek antiques surrounding the room. “Thank you for seeing me, Queen Hippolyta,” Bruce formally said as he came to stand before the queen who had just taken her seat.

“It is only for Diana that I have allowed you to be on this island and to live this long,” she informed him.

“I gathered that,” he replied with a frown.

A single eyebrow arched in surprise and question. “You knew this was a test?”

“Yes, my queen,” he confessed. “I knew that you were testing me to see if I was worthy of your daughter’s hand. I hope that I have sufficiently proven myself to your satisfaction.”

“We’ll see,” she responded, the fingers on her right-hand drumming lightly on the arm of her chair as she carefully assessed him. “I have a feeling I know why you are here, but I’m waiting for confirmation from you.”

“You assume correctly,” he told her, taking a step forward as he reached into his utility belt. “I have come to ask permission to marry your daughter.”

“I see,” she curtly said. “And you feel you are worthy of her?”

“Not at all,” he quickly and honestly replied, lowering his head slightly. “In fact, I feel that I am the most unworthy man to ask for Diana’s hand in marriage, but I swear to you that I love her more than anything in this whole world and will do my very best to make her happy.”

Queen Hippolyta considered his response for a long moment, slowly nodding her head before finally answering him. “I appreciate your honesty, Batman,” she stated.

Batman reached up and pulled his cowl back to reveal his face to her. “Bruce Wayne,” he introduced himself. “My name is Bruce Wayne. If I am to ask Diana to marry me, I feel that you should know who I am.”

A pleased smile began to form on her face, her blue eyes alight with mischief. “I can see why Diana has fallen in love with you,” she confessed. “You are not only brave and a noble warrior, but you are very handsome.”

“Thank you,” he said, drawing closer and handing her the small box that held Diana’s ring. “I hope you not only approve of me but also the ring that I have chosen for her.”

Hippolyta flipped open the box, gasping softly at the beautiful ring. She knew that Diana was going to love the ring as much as she loved this man before her. “It’s quite breathtaking.”

“The sapphires remind me of Diana’s eyes,” he softly admitted, taking Hippolyta by surprise with his tender expression of honesty.

Closing the box, Hippolyta sat up straighter in her chair, her chin lifted high as she handed the box back to him. “You have my blessing, Batman…Bruce Wayne,” she told him, a wry smile on her face. “It is obvious that you love my daughter very much…especially if you were willing to risk your life in coming here.”

“I do love her,” he replied. “She makes me want to be a better man.”

“I appreciate you risking your life to obtain my blessing,” she told him. “It shows great respect not only for me but for Diana as well.”

“You are always welcome at my home in Gotham,” he extended the offer, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. “I promise a much warmer welcome than I received on Themyscira.”

Hippolyta chuckled with his quip. “If I were you, I’d bring Diana with you next time you decide to visit to avoid any more confrontations.”

“Deal,” Bruce readily agreed with an impish grin.


	3. Proposal

** Proposal **

Bruce couldn’t stop the hammering of his heart as he began to pace back and forth before the transporter in the Batcave. He didn’t know what was taking Diana so long to arrive. She was supposed to have been here ten minutes ago for their date. Her delayed appearance was only making his trepidation climb.

“You’re going to carve a ditch in the cave floor with your incessant pacing,” Alfred observed.

Bruce paused to look at Alfred. “You know this is a big night for me, Alfred,” he told him. “I want everything to go well.”

Alfred smiled fondly. “I assure you that you have nothing to worry about,” he replied. “Miss Diana is deeply in love with you. I know she will say yes to your proposal.”

“I hope so,” Bruce muttered, checking his pants’ pocket again for the box he’d slipped in there.

“Everything will go smoothly,” he assured him. “Call if you should require anything. Otherwise, I’ll wait to hear the good news of your engagement.”

Bruce merely nodded as he drew a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down a little. He didn’t want to give away any hints about what he had planned for her tonight. He smiled to himself as he recalled his meeting with Queen Hippolyta a few days ago. It had turned out better than he’d hoped once he finally had the chance to talk to the queen alone of course. 

He shook his head as he remembered Dick’s words that it was going to be smooth sailing after stopping Benny’s robbery attempt at the jewelry store. He obviously didn’t anticipate Hippolyta testing him to see if he was worthy of Diana’s hand. He should’ve taken Dick with him so that he could have experienced it firsthand.

He readily decided Dick could experience himself when he finally decided to ask for Donna’s hand in marriage. Let him suffer through the same daunting test that he’d been forced to face.

The sound of the transporter firing up caused his heart to leap into his throat as his stomach went the opposite direction into his shoes. He quickly patted his pocket to make sure that the box was still there as she appeared on the pad. She looked breathtaking in a white dress that stopped at midthigh and black stiletto heels.

She smiled brightly at him, her blue eyes sparkling brightly like the sapphires in the ring he’d chosen for her. “Don’t you look handsome,” she flirted with him as she descended the steps to stop before him. She kissed him deeply in a sweet greeting, her hand coming to rest against his chest. “Hi there.”

“Hi to you too,” he murmured before kissing her again. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a pleased smile. “Where are we going tonight? You were pretty mysterious about the details.”

“You’re about to find out,” he told her with a mischievous grin.

Taking her by the hand, Bruce led her back up onto the transporter pad. “We’re not taking your car?”

“No…not yet,” he revealed. “There’s someplace I want to go first…a place very important to me.”

“Okay…I’m all yours,” she said.

“Hopefully forever,” he thought to himself.

Bruce loved hearing her say that, hoping that she would agree to officially be all his for the rest of his life. He reached over and hit the button that would send them to their destination, praying that Diana would love his proposal. He’d put a lot of thought and work into this. He just hoped that it went off without a hitch.

Diana was stunned when they appeared on a cliff…one looked remarkably familiar to her. “Bruce,” she murmured as she looked around in confusion. “What are we doing here?”

“I wanted to bring you back to the place that we first met,” he told her as he dropped down on one knee.

“Bruce,” Diana gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed down at him in stunned disbelief.

He took her hand in his, holding it possessively as he began to speak. “I knew from the very first moment that I met you that my life was never going to be same,” he said. “You touched down on this very cliff with those red boots and legs that seemed to go on for miles…that flowing black hair of yours and a fierce fighting spirit. I knew that I’d never again met another woman quite like you and I was right.”

Bruce released her hand, pausing long enough to pull the small box out of his suit pocket. He opened it up to her, hope alight in his piercing blue eyes. “You came into my life like a fiery flame, radiating a bright light into my life that somehow managed to reach the deepest recesses of my heart that I thought I’d firmly locked away,” he continued as a tear trickled down her cheek. “Somehow, you managed to find it. I love you, Diana…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Before Diana could even respond, thunder began to rumble loudly as lightning streaked across the darkening sky. Bruce groaned as his eyes momentarily fell closed in overt frustration, rain beginning to fall and ruining the moment that he’d planned out for the last three months. 

Diana got down on her knees before Bruce as the rain started to fall harder around them, her hands coming to rest on either side to cradle his face. “Yes!” she yelled over the thunder as the rain fell harder. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Bruce laughed as he took the ring from the box before taking her left hand in his. He slid it onto her ring finger, Diana’s tears mingling with the rain that trailed down her face. She crushed her lips against his, kissing him with all the love that she felt for him as rain poured down around them. Neither of them cared at that moment, both lost in the moment.

Bruce returned her love, his tongue warring with hers as passion flared. Breaking away for air, he pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling with how things had turned out yet once again for them. “This is not at all how I pictured this going,” he told her, trying to be heard over the rain and thunder. “I pictured both of us being dry when I proposed to you.”

Diana laughed, kissing him hard once again. “I love it!” she yelled. “And I love you! I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Let’s get out of here before we get struck by lightning!”

“What did you have planned next?” she asked as they got to their feet.

Bruce took her hand in his, loving the feel of his ring on her finger. “I was going to take you to a romantic dinner at Antonio’s.”

“Let’s go then!” she told him. “I’m starving!”

“Diana, we’re drenched!”

“We’ll change at the manor and then we can go eat!”

“Sounds good to me!” he shouted back as lightning struck ten feet away from them.

XXX

Bruce and Diana laughed as they held hands, running through the rain into the restaurant. They paused inside, wiping the rainwater from their faces. “Who knew there was going to be pop up thunderstorms both there and here in Gotham?” Bruce growled. “I guess in all my planning I should have checked the weather.”

Diana leaned in and kissed him, passion flaring hotly all over again only to be put on hold for later tonight when they could celebrate their engagement in privacy. “It’s okay, Bruce,” she reassured him as she glanced down at her black dress. “It only makes your proposal all the more memorable.”

Bruce snorted as he motioned for the maître-d. “You have no idea, princess…no idea at all.”

“What do you mean?” she asked as they were escorted to their table.

Taking their seats at their private table, Bruce immediately reached for the bottle of champagne that he’d ordered to have waiting for them. “It’s just been one fiasco after another since I started this whole thing.”

“What happened?” she asked, pulling her wet hair out of her face.

Bruce sighed as he poured them each a glass of champagne. “I took Dick with me to pick out your engagement ring,” he began. “While we were there, a low-level crook tried to rob the store and steal your ring.”

Diana couldn’t help but laugh, thinking ‘only in Gotham’ before responding. “Is this the ring he tried to steal?” she questioned him, holding up her hand to him.

He loved the sight of his ring on her hand, thrilled that the whole world would soon know that she belonged to him. “The very one,” he confessed. “Dick and I stopped him before he could get his hands on your ring.”

“I’m glad,” she replied with a grin. “I love the ring you choose. It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Your mother agreed,” he informed her, wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth. She was not going to be happy that he risked his life to talk to her mother.

“My mother?” she said, stunned. “You went to Themyscira to see my mother?”

“Um…maybe,” he sheepishly replied, pausing to place their orders. He hoped the waiter’s interruption would make her forget that he’d even brought up her mother, but he was very wrong. Diana was tenacious when she wanted to know something.

“Bruce Wayne!” she exclaimed. “I can’t believe that you risked your life to see my mother. You could have been killed.”

“I know, but I wanted her blessing before I proposed to you,” he explained, hoping she wasn’t too upset with him. He didn’t want anything more to ruin their evening. “I felt it was only right. I know how she feels about men and I didn’t want to go into this proposal without knowing that she supported it. I knew that her blessing and support of our marriage would mean a lot to you.”

Diana swiftly pressed her lips to his, kissing him breathless. “Thank you, Bruce,” she softly replied. “It was foolish of you to risk your life like that, but I love you even more for it especially knowing how much my mother means to me.”

He smiled with relief, lacing his fingers with hers. “Your mother thought I was very handsome,” he told her with a smirk. “I hope she doesn’t develop a crush on me.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Your mother did not take it very easy on me,” he admitted with a grimace.

“Tested you, didn’t she?”

“You have no idea.”

“I have a little bit of an idea,” she replied with a smirk. “I’m not surprised you passed it though I wish you would’ve taken Donna with you.”

Bruce shook his head as he took a drink of his champagne. “No way,” he adamantly stated. “I wanted to do this myself…to prove how much I loved you by risking my life for her blessing. Besides, Donna has a big mouth. I didn’t want her telling everyone before I’d even proposed.”

Diana cringed with the reminder. “Yes, I’m afraid she does,” she agreed with a nod. “She would’ve spilled everything and then the whole League would’ve known.”

“That’s why I took Dick with me to pick out your ring,” he admitted.

Diana gazed at her ring, a smile growing. “I love it, Bruce. You two did a great job. I couldn’t have picked out a better ring.”

“I’m so relieved,” he replied with a sigh. “Let’s just hope that the rest of the steps to the alter are trouble-free. My track record isn’t very stellar so far.”

Diana chuckled as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Bruce, don’t let your paranoia take over,” she told him as she affectionately caressed his face. “Everything will be perfectly fine. What could possibly go wrong?”


	4. Save the Date

** Save the Date **

Diana frowned as she looked through the various floral arrangements that the florist’s shop had provided for her to choose from. She’d tried to persuade Bruce into helping her pick centerpieces and the bouquets, but that had turned out to be futile endeavor.

He had told her to pick out whatever she liked, sparing no expense. She understood that not many men were into the finer details of planning a wedding, choosing rather to be told where to be, when to show up and what to wear. Then there were other men who wanted to be a part of every single aspect down to the color of the flower arrangements on the tables during the reception. 

Bruce tended to fall somewhere in between…perhaps leaning more towards the where, when and what.

She found that it made it both harder and easier at the same time. It was easier because she could make decisions on some things without having to wait for his opinion. At the same time, she really did want this to be as important to him as it was to her. She wanted this wedding to be the perfect blending of both of their personalities and styles, not just hers alone.

She glanced at her cell phone, disappointed that Bruce hadn’t responded to her text messages yet. She reached for her cup of tea as she studied the different floral arrangements spread out on the dining room table before her. She never would’ve guessed there were this many variations.

“Would you like some more tea, Miss Diana?” Alfred inquired, setting a plate on the table that held a scone and jam.

“That would be lovely, Alfred,” she replied with a disheartened sigh.

“Is there something wrong, miss?”

“I just wish that Bruce would be a little more interested in helping to plan this wedding,” she confessed. “I know that he wants to marry me, but…I don’t know. It just feels like it’s all on my shoulders.”

“I would be more than happy to help you in any way that I can,” he offered.

“I appreciate that, but you have your hands full dealing with the catering,” she said with a smile. “I just wish Bruce were more eager to help to help me with this. I’m not getting married alone. He’s a part of this too.”

“Hey, I picked out the wedding date, didn’t I?” he defended himself as he entered the dining room with the day’s mail in hand.

“You get a gold star for all your hard work, Master Bruce,” Alfred sarcastically informed him with a smirk before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Bruce leaned over and kissed Diana on the temple before taking a seat beside her at the table. “What’s going on, princess? You look stressed.”

“I just feel overwhelmed,” she admitted. “Who knew there were this many types of floral arrangements to choose from?”

Bruce sat forward in his chair, looking over the pictures spread out before her. “That one,” he announced after only a handful of seconds, pointing at his choice.

Diana chuckled as she reached for the one that Bruce had chosen, a combination of white, purple, and yellow flowers. “I’ve been staring at these for the last hour and couldn’t make up my mind,” she told him. “You come in here and pick it out in less than a minute.”

He shrugged. “I guess I know what I like.”

“You know those aren’t even our colors for our wedding, right?”

“Yah…I knew that,” he maintained, but his claim fell flat.

“Okay, then…what are our colors?” she prompted him with a grin, knowing that he was going fail mightily.  
Bruce stared at her for a long moment, racking his brain for the information he desperately needed in order to save his skin. He really didn’t want to sleep on the couch tonight after returning from patrol. He’d grown far too dependent on having Diana at his side in his bed.

He knew that Diana had discussed it with him at one point. The huge problem was that she had done it while he had doing research on a new endeavor that Penguin was undertaking. He was certain that at one or two of his brain cells had been paying attention to her…hadn’t they?

“Tick, tock, Bruce,” Diana said in a sing-song voice. “You’re sinking quickly.”

“I got this…I got this,” he tried to tell her, holding his hand to stop her mocking him. “It’s a shade of gray…”

“Yes,” she confirmed with a nod. “Go on.”

“…and burgundy…”

“Two for two so far,” she told him. “You’ve got one foot back into our bed.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember the third color. What color went with burgundy and gray? “It’s a shade of pink,” he triumphantly responded.

“It’s called mauve,” she corrected. “Not bad. Here I thought you weren’t paying attention that day in the cave when I talked to you about it.”

Bruce knew better than to admit to her that he hadn’t been paying attention. He was back in their bed. He wasn’t going to push his luck any further. He took her hand, bringing to his lips to kiss the back of in reassurance. “Everything is going to be perfect, Diana.”

“You make it sound so simple,” she replied.

“I don’t want this to be stressful for you,” he told her. “I’m sure Alfred will help you.”

“He already has been,” she revealed. “He suggested sending out ‘save the date’ card ahead of time and then the formal invitations after since the wedding is coming up in a couple of months.”

“Wow, it’s coming up fast, isn’t it?”

“You picked the date,” she reminded him.

“I just didn’t want to wait forever to marry you,” he said. “Are the cards and invitations ready yet?”

“Yes, they should be ready to be picked up this afternoon.”

“That’s perfect,” he readily decided. “I’ll go get changed and then we can go pick up the invitations. After that, I’m taking you out for a romantic dinner where we can talk about all the details of our wedding that you want to run by me.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she said. “Then, you can help me pick out floral arrangements.”

“I have a better idea,” he told her with a grin as he stood to his feet. “I’ll hire you a wedding planner.”

“Bruce, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’ll help take the stress off you,” he pointed out. “You won’t have to worry about all the details. You can just focus on being beautiful for your wedding.”

“That actually sounds really good.”

XXX

Diana looked through a magazine that the florist had given her, trying to pick out which floral arrangements she liked best while Bruce picked his way through traffic. She had decided on the colors for the wedding almost from the very beginning. Now, she just needed to make sure that everything coordinated which seemed to be turning into a daunting task.

“What do you think of this one?” she asked as she held up the magazine, tapping on the picture as Bruce pulled to a stop at a red light.

“That’s nice,” he commented. “Might be a little big for a centerpiece.”

“It’s not for a centerpiece,” she told him. “It’s for my bouquet.”

“See?” he said. “I told you I’m not good at this. Just let the wedding planner do all the work.”

“Bruce, you just decided on a wedding planner this afternoon,” she reminded him. “You haven’t even hired one yet.”

“I’ll call tomorrow,” he reassured her.

“I’ll still need to let her know what we want,” she pointed out. “I did make an appointment for you and the boys to get fitted for tuxes next week.”

“See? You’re already way ahead of the game.”

“I haven’t even found my wedding dress yet.”

“I thought you and the ladies were going yesterday.”

“We were supposed to, but Shayera got called out on a mission and Donna ended up having a last-minute photo shoot,” she explained. “We’re going to go tomorrow instead.”

“I’m sure you’ll find the perfect dress,” he told her. “You look gorgeous in anything so it shouldn’t be difficult at all.”

“Let’s hope not,” she murmured, her forehead creased with worry.

“I wonder why traffic seems to be a little heavy in this area,” he commented. “It’s usually not this bad at this time of day.”

“Maybe there’s an accident up ahead,” she thoughtfully replied.

“I hope not,” he muttered. “The store closes in half an hour.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” she attempted to assured him.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he grumbled. “Have you already forgotten how badly this whole ordeal has already gone?”

Diana chuckled as she flipped through the pages of her magazine. “Ordeal?” she repeated. Bruce, you make it sound Hercules and his twelve labors. It’s a wedding, not a mission.”

“It’s beginning to turn out to be like that,” he told her.

“Bruce!” Diana exclaimed. “We’re planning to get married, not capture Cerberus at the gates of the Underworld.”

“You’re right,” he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “I’m sorry. It’s just that things have not gone as well as I’d imagine this all going. It just seems like there’s been one disaster after another so far.”

“You worry too much,” she told him. “Besides, I loved your proposal.” 

“Diana, it poured down rain and we were almost struck by lightning—twice.”

Diana shrugged a shoulder as she chuckled in remembrance. “It just makes it much more memorable,” she pointed out. “Besides, there’s something so sexy and passionate about kissing in the rain.”

“Yah, it was pretty romantic,” he replied with a grin. “I’m glad you’re taking it so well. It’ll make it easier for me the next time I have to visit your mother.”

“It was just her way of making sure you were worthy of me,” she told him. “She didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“Any harm by it?” he nearly cried. “I was nearly decapitated at least three times and did I tell you about the spear that put a hole in my cape and cut my arm?”

“And see? You survived it,” she pointed out. “You proved yourself worthy of my hand even though I already knew you were.”

“Uh, Diana…this doesn’t look good,” Bruce said with a definite edge to his voice as a couple of firetrucks roared past them with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

“It can’t be,” she replied with a hint of dread in her voice.

With the road blocked, Bruce immediately pulled off to park the car, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly got out, Diana following. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I have a very bad feeling about this.”

Diana raced to catch up to Bruce, both making their way down the sidewalk to find the printer who was making their card and invitations standing out on the sidewalk. He was covered in black soot, coughing violently as he watched flames consumed his print shop.

“Oh, Hera…” Diana softly murmured, her eyes widening in shock. “This can’t be happening.”

“Mister Wayne! Miss Prince!” Mister Matthews said as he turned to look at the famous couple coming towards him. “I’m so sorry. I had your order all ready to go, but one of my printers…it caught on fire…it destroyed my shop.”

Bruce placed a gentle hand on the visibly shaken man. “It’s okay, Henry,” he reassured him. “It wasn’t your fault. The only thing that matters is that you got out and no one was hurt.”

“I have your wedding invitations saved on my computer,” Peter informed them. “I would just need to get them reprinted at my house. I might be able to get them to you tomorrow.”

Henry groaned as he spotted a fireman coming out of his burning print shop at that moment, carrying a melted computer in his arms. Bruce sympathetically squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Henry. We’ll come up with something else.”

Taking Diana’s hand in his, Bruce began to lead her back to his car. “Bruce, what are we going to do?” she asked, feeling somewhat shellshocked by the unexpected turn of events.

“I’m not sure,” he replied with a scowl as they returned to his car, Bruce opening her car door for her. “I swear this marriage is doomed and we haven’t even gotten to the alter yet.”

“Don’t say that, Bruce,” she murmured, kissing him sweetly. “We’ve just had a little run of bad luck.”

“Hopefully, it’s run its course now because this is ridiculous.”


	5. Dress Shopping

** Dress Shopping **

“Come out, Diana!”

“No, I’m not coming out,” she insisted. “I look absolutely ridiculous.”

“You could never look ridiculous,” Donna told her.

Diana groaned as she finally relented against her better judgment, opening the changing room door only to get stuck in the doorway by all the taffeta in her very full skirt. Gathering it up in her fists, she managed to inch her way through without damaging the dress only for her friends to burst out with laughter.

“Aww, you look like a puffy marshmallow,” Donna cooed as she attempted to stifle her giggles only to fail miserably.

“I do not want to look like a marshmallow on my wedding day,” Diana ground out in abject frustration. “Whichever one of you picked out this dress for me to try on is going to suffer a horrible and painful death.”

Donna and Shayera immediately pointed at Lois who was gasping for air from laughing so hard. Finally composing herself…just barely, Lois paused to clear her throat. “Um…what? I thought you might like it.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she gathered up her skirt once more. “You guys are having way too much fun at my expense,” she told them as she turned to reenter her changing room. “I’m not trying on any more dresses.”

“Oh, come on, Di,” Donna replied. “You haven’t even found the one yet. You can’t give up now.”

“I have tried on over twenty dresses,” Diana called out from her dressing room. “I’m over this. I want an iced mocha and cheeseburger.”

“Just try on a couple more,” Shay tried to coax her. “Then, we can get lunch wherever you want to go.”

“Fine,” Diana agreed with a caveat. “But I want a real, viable choice for a dress. No more of these crazy wedding gowns that swallow you up in taffeta and ruffles.”

“I think we’ve pushed the Amazon princess as far as we dare,” Lois softly murmured to the others.

“You know I can hear you,” Diana yelled.

“Damn super hearing,” Lois grumbled. “Gets me into trouble every time.”

“It’s also saved your butt more times than you can count,” Shay reminded her.

“True,” Lois reluctantly agreed. “Still, I would like to think I could’ve gotten myself out of those jams if given enough time.”

“Yah, right,” Shay sarcastically retorted.

“Here’s one, Di,” Donna told her, hanging the dress on the hook outside the changing room.

“This had better be a good one,” Diana threatened as her hand slip out to grab the dress off the hook.

“This could be the one, Di,” Donna tried to assure her.

“That’s what you said about the last twenty-three dresses.”

“We won’t give up until we’ve found you the perfect dress,” Shay reassured her.

“I could always wear my white ceremonial chiton,” Diana suggested as she slipped into the gown.

“No way!” Donna adamantly exclaimed. “You need something fancier and more…I don’t know…bridal looking.”

“What does it matter?” Dianna called out. “The wedding is going to be a complete disaster anyway. Might as well not even get dressed up for it.”

“I still can’t believe the print shop that made your invitations went down in flames,” Lois commented. “What are the chances of something like that happening?”

“Hey now!” Shayera chimed in. “Don’t be going all voodoo vibe on us. Diana and Bruce were meant to be together.”

“Still, it’s very unusual how things keep happening,” Diana added, a haunting tone to her voice as she exited the dressing room.

“Don’t be looking for more than what is there,” Donna said. “You and Bruce are perfect together. It’s just been a bunch of weird coincidences.”

“I know,” Diana agreed with a sigh. “It just seems like it’s been one disaster after another. Maybe the gods are trying to tell us something.”

“Like what?”

Diana pursed her lips as she slowly shook her head in uncertainty. “I don’t know,” she confessed. “It’s just been bizarre how every single step of this whole decision to get married has been fraught with one mishap after another.”

“It’s not like you to be superstitious,” Lois pointed out.

“I know…I know,” she responded with a huff of annoyance. “It’s just that I’m kind of worried about what else could possibly go wrong.”

“You said that Bruce proposing on that cliff in the middle of a thunderstorm was actually very romantic,” Shayera reminded her.

Diana’s lips curled into a warm smile with the reminder. “It was actually quite romantic,” she admitted, remembering how amazing that night had been spent in his bed giving and receiving love until the wee hours of the morning and they’d been too exhausted to move.

Lois snapped her fingers before the Amazon’s face to break the distracted moment of remembrance she was obviously lost in. “Back to earth, princess,” Lois told her. “Let’s not worry about what could or might happen. Let’s focus on finding you the perfect dress.”

“Yah, I want to see Bruce’s jaw drop when you walk down the aisle,” Donna chimed in.

“What do you think of this one?” Diana asked, spinning in a circle.

“I like it, but it’s rather…fitted,” Shayera responded with a frown.

“Fitted?” Donna questioned her, tilting her head in thought as she studied the dress Diana wore.

“Yah, she looks fabulous in it, but it fits her like a second skin,” Lois told them. “How can you even breathe in that dress?”

“It’s not very constricting,” Diana replied.

“Here,” Donna piped up, picking another dress off the rack. “Try this one.”

Diana scowled as she took the dress. “This is the last one,” she heatedly stated. “I am over this.”

“What are we going to do if we can’t find her a dress?” Donna worriedly asked as she bit at her bottom lip.

“This is only one wedding dress shop,” Lois pointed out. “There are hundreds of them between Gotham and Metropolis. We’ll find her the right one.”

“Uh, guys?” Diana called out.

“What? What’s wrong?” Donna asked.

“I think this might be the one,” she told them.

“Well, come out already so we can see it,” Lois said.

Diana exited her changing room, an excited smile spreading across her face as she made her way to them. It was a one shoulder white wedding dress, sheer material at the shoulder that flowed down the left side of her back. Intricate crystal detail wrapped around the dress just below the bustline. Her raven hair created a striking contrast to her dress, lending an exotic air to her.

Donna’s jaw visible dropped. “Whoa, Di! That’s definitely the one.”

“I have to agree,” Shayera readily decided.

“Gets my vote,” Lois agreed from behind her.

“Do you really think this could be the one?” Diana asked.

“Don’t you like it?” Shay asked.

“Yes, I love it,” Diana confessed. “I just can’t believe I finally found the right dress. It only took twenty-four dresses to find it.”

“Now, we just need to find the bridesmaids dresses and we’ll be all set,” Donna said.

“She makes it sound effortless and easy,” Lois commented. “It’s only taken us all morning to find Diana’s dress.”

Diana put her hands on her hips, her brow furrowing. “There’s trouble outside,” she urgently stated as she flew towards the door, racing outside to find a city bus zigzagging out of control.

Horns honked and tires screeched as the bus slammed into a couple of cars before careening into oncoming traffic. People were diving for safety as it went up on a sidewalk, slamming into a couple of benches, managing to find its way back onto the street once more.

“I’ll stop the bus!” Diana yelled to Shayera and Donna before flying straight towards the city bus that was wreaking havoc on Gotham.

Donna and Shayera immediately followed her, racing towards the drivers of the other cars as Lois called the police. Diana flew up behind the bus, grabbing hold of the back of it and lifting it off the ground in an effort to stop it. The back wheels continued to spin as black exhaust poured out of the bus, the front wheels squealing as they spun on the asphalt. 

People in the bus screamed in terror, pounding on the windows for help. One of the passengers opened the window, sticking their head out. “Help! He has a gun!” he yelled at Wonder Woman.

Setting the massive bus down, Diana ripped the doors off the back. She immediately flew inside to find a man waving a gun at everyone, trying to keep them quiet. She spotted the bus driver holding his head as he leaned over the steering wheel. 

She automatically reached for her lasso as dreadful realization washed over her. She wasn’t in her uniform right now. She was still in the wedding dress that she’d tried on. The gunman turned at the moment, pointing his gun at her. 

“Everyone, get down!” Diana shouted as the gunman began firing at her. She effortlessly deflected the bullets with her bracers as she furiously stalked towards him. Why did seem as though disaster followed them everywhere they went?

Reaching him, she roughly wrenched the firearm out of his hand before delivering a right hook that no doubt loosened the majority of his teeth if not all of them. Everyone on the bus cheered as Diana crushed the gun into nothing more than dust.

“Wonder Woman! You saved us!”

“Thank you, Wonder Woman!”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Is Bruce Wayne here?”

“Can I come to your wedding?”

“Marry me instead of Bruce Wayne!”

Diana laughed as she shook her head. “Stay right here,” she instructed them. “The police and the ambulance will be here shortly. They’ll want to take your statements and make sure everyone is all right.”

Exiting the bus, Diana met Shayera and Donna who gasped at the sight of her. “Diana!” Donna exclaimed. “Your dress is ruined!”

Diana glanced down once more, groaning at the mess that she had made of her would-be wedding dress. “Oh dear,” Diana murmured in dismay. “Is everyone okay?”

“Just some minor injuries,” Shay informed her as the sound of sirens grew louder. “Everyone should be fine.”

“I get the scoop on the story,” Lois claimed as the three women returned to the dress shop.

“Do you want a picture of us for the front page too?” Shayera retorted.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Lois replied with a grin. “The public would love to see a picture of Wonder Woman in a destroyed wedding dress.”

Angelica, the shop owner, came running towards the ladies, fear reflecting in her eyes. “Are you all right?”

“We’re fine, but I’m going to need another dress exactly like this,” Diana told her. 

“No, Miss Diana,” Angelica insisted. “You are a hero. You don’t have to pay for that dress.”

“Yes, we will most definitely pay for it,” Diana vowed, a grin forming on her face. “Bruce told me to spare no expense, but I don’t think he anticipated having to buy two wedding dresses.”

“I think we better get out of here before any more could go wrong around here,” Donna told them.


	6. Bachelor Party

** Bachelor Party **

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Bruce growled, turning a scorching glare on his best friend as they walked into the bar.

Clark just gave him a cheesy grin as he slung his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “It’s your bachelor party, Bruce,” he reminded him. “It’s the only one you’ll ever have.”

“I hope so,” Bruce grumbled.

Clark frowned at him. “It had better be,” he heatedly stated. “No stepping out on Diana, no leaving her for any reason.”

Bruce scowled at him with a dubious glare. “Do you honestly think I would do something like that to her? I love her. That’s why I’m marrying her.”

“What? No!” Clark emphatically insisted. “I’m just saying that if you hurt her, I’ll punch your heart out.”

“Gee, thanks,” Bruce retorted. “Hurting Diana is the last thing that I’d ever want to do.”

“I know…I know,” Clark reassured him, patting him on the back. “I just have to make sure. Diana is like my sister.”

And she better stay that way too,” Bruce threatened him.

Clark gave him a questioning look. Before he could respond, though, Wally was suddenly standing before Bruce. “Here’s your bachelor pin…and your bachelor crown…and your bachelor wand.”

“I am not going to wear all of this,” Bruce bluntly stated.

“You have to!” Wally insisted. “You’re the bachelor.”

“I knew we should’ve kept this whole wedding thing a secret,” Bruce growled as Wally made his way to the bar.

“I heard you’ve had a run of pretty bad luck,” John Stewart said with a grin. “Shayera said that Diana already ruined one wedding gown.”

Bruce visibly grimaced with the reminder. “It’s been a little rough going, but we’re past it all now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dick asked, clapping Bruce on the back. “Every single step has been some sort of unexpected adventure for you and Diana.”

“Are you trying to jinx things even more for them?” Clark demanded to know. “It’s been bad luck for them since the get-go. Don’t add to it.”

“I’d buy Diana ten wedding dresses if I had to just to marry her,” Bruce swore as he finally looked around the establishment his friends had brought him to. “What is this place?”

“Don’t know for sure,” John replied with a shrug and a drink in his hand. “Wally found it.”

“It looks a little shady,” Clark decided as he glanced around the bar.

“I knew we should’ve stayed in Gotham,” Bruce groused. “I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into flying us all to Central City in my private jet.”

Wally appeared with a couple of drinks in hand, a goofy grin on his face. “Isn’t this place the greatest? It’s off the hook!” he yelled over the pulsating beat of the music that suddenly filled the air as he handed Bruce a drink. “A friend at work told me it was an awesome place to have a bachelor party.”

Bruce did not have a good feeling about his place. He tried to chalk it up to typical paranoia because of all the disasters that had been following him and Diana like a black cloud hanging over their heads. His gut, however, told him it was something more than that.

“Come on,” Wally said, motioning everyone to follow him. “I reserved us a table.”

“I have a very bad feeling about this place,” John told Dick, his dark eyes darting about the bar.

“You’re not the only one,” Dick muttered in agreement.

The bar was fairly new, opening about three months ago in Central City. It was clean with somewhat flashy decorations on the wall and brand-new tables and chairs. Still, there was just something off about the bar that Wally had found, leaving them all feeling a little unsettled.

“Wally, are you sure this is a reputable place?” Clark warily asked as six women all dressed in black tuxes came out from behind a curtain and onto the stage.

“Yah,” he insisted. “Why do you ask?”

At that moment, the music shifted to something erotic, the six women on stage taking position. They ripped their jackets open to reveal no clothing underneath as they began to dance erotically and gyrating on stage, all of the other men in the bar cheering wildly.

“Oh…no reason,” Clark murmured as he hid his face behind his hands.

“Wally!” Bruce growled. “What kind of place is this?”

“It’s just a bar that caters to men,” Wally swore, mesmerized by what was taking place up on stage.

John snapped his fingers in front of Wally’s face. “Focus, Wallace,” he yelled. “What did your friend tell you about this bar?”

“What? Oh…uh, he just said that it was a great bar for a bachelor party and that it’s very satisfying for men.”

“Obviously,” Dick grunted.

John and Clark groaned with his explanation as Bruce turned his back to the stage, refusing to take any part of this. Diana would kill him if he knew that he had been at a strip bar for his bachelor’s party. Actually, she would kill Wally and then him. Either way, this was not good any way he looked at it. He wouldn’t have to worry about any more disaster happening to them because he’d be dead.

“I’m so glad we didn’t bring Tim,” Bruce leaned over to tell Dick.

“He would’ve certainly gotten an education,” Dick agreed.

“This is not any kind of education that I want him to have,” Bruce stated.

“I really think we need to find another bar to go to,” Clark suggested, his elbows propped on the table as he held his head in his hands. Lois would never forgive him if she found out about this.

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Bruce said as he stood to his feet, the others doing the same.

“Everyone, freeze! This is a bust! Everyone raises your hands.”

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he slowly raised his hands in the air, the fact that this was now the second time that he’d been told to freeze and raise his hands since he’d decided to propose to Diana not lost on him. He was so going to kill Wally when he got his hands on him.

“What?” Wally shrieked in shock. “Why is this a bust?”

Several police officers spread out around the bar, one of them coming to their table. He waved his gun at that them, motioning them to all move. “Line up against that wall,” he ordered them. “Keep your hands up.”

“What is going on?” John Stewart demanded to know.

“Just turn around and put your hands on the wall,” the officer instructed them. “You’re all under arrest.”

“What are we being charged with?” Bruce questioned him.

“Solicitation of prostitutes,” he informed him. “Now, please, face the wall.”

“Prostitutes?” Wally cried. “What prostitutes? We’re here for a bachelor party.”

“Yah, right,” the cop said. “This bar has been under investigation for the past month. There’s a prostitution ring being run out of this place.”

“Wally,” Bruce growled low in his throat as he lined up beside his friends and surrogate son, facing the wall as he placed his hands on it. “I’m going to kill you.”

“It’s not my fault!” Wally squeaked out. “My friend told me it was an awesome place for a bachelor party. How was I supposed to know it was running prostitutes?”

“Maybe the naked women on the stage would be one clue!” John ground out.

“I’m never going to be able to live this down,” Dick muttered as his forehead came to rest against the wall. “Donna is going to kill me.”

“I knew we should’ve stayed in Gotham,” Clark bemoaned.

“Officer, may I please turn around and explain?” Bruce politely asked despite his overwhelming desire to throttle Wally before trying to escape this situation.

The officer huffed in irritation. “Fine, but make it quick,” he told him. “We have to get all of you down to the precinct to be booked.”

Bruce turned around with hands still in the air, hoping that the cop would recognize him. It would certainly make this a whole lot easier. “This really was supposed to be my bachelor party,” he explained. “I’m Bruce Wayne and I’m getting married next week.”

“Right…and I’m Lex Luthor,” the cop said with a roll of his eyes. “My partner over there is Donald Trump. We should go out sometime and have a party…just not here of course.”

“No, seriously!” Wally exclaimed, turning around. “He is Bruce Wayne.”

“Hey, turn back around!” the cop demanded.

“Sorry,” Wally murmured, obediently facing the wall.

“So, let me get this straight,” the cop said. “You’re Bruce Wayne and this is your bachelor party because you’re marrying Wonder Woman next week.”

The other cop approached at that moment, elbowing his partner. “He really is Bruce Wayne,” he told him. “Don’t you read a newspaper?”

The officer’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “You’re really marrying Wonder Woman?”

“Next Saturday,” Bruce confirmed. “Do you want me to get her on the phone for you?”

“No…no, I believe you, man,” the officer stated. “No one is stupid enough to look for a prostitute when Wonder Woman is your fiancée. First of all, she’s gorgeous and number two, she’d seriously kill you if she knew.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Dick murmured under his breath. “Never enrage an Amazon.”

“You five are free to go,” the officer told them. “Just be careful next time which bar you choose to have a bachelor party in.”

“I don’t plan on having anymore bachelor parties in the future,” Bruce bluntly stated.

“I should hope not,” the cop agreed with a grin. “Your fiancée is the hottest woman on the planet.”

“Thanks,” Bruce replied with a proud smirk. “Come on, guys. We’re flying back to Gotham…now!”

Wally’s shoulders sank with relief, thankful that that were free to leave. Hopefully now Bruce would let him live since they didn’t actually get arrested. “Do you think Bruce will still kill me?” Wally whispered to John.

“I don’t think kill, but definitely maim,” John decided.

They exited the bar and entered their rented limo, more than ready to return to Gotham to finish their party. Clark sank back against his seat, removing his glasses to rub his face. “That was too close,” he grumbled.

“We’re lucky,” Dick agreed.

“J’onn was the smart one,” John added. “He volunteered to cover my shift tonight so I could come. He must’ve known Wally would get us into some sort of trouble.”

Bruce shook his head as he reached for a bottle of sparkling water resting in the cooler. “This is just par for the course for us lately,” he told them as he pulled out his cell phone to find Diana calling him. “Hey, how’s your bachelorette party going?”

Everyone watched as Bruce’s expression morphed into overt worry. “Are you okay?” he asked, urgency in his tone. “No, we’re heading back to Gotham…yah, I’ll tell you all about it all later. Okay…love you.”

“What happened?” Clark questioned him as Bruce ended the phone call.

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Oh, you know…the usual,” he began. “After the afternoon at the spa and then dinner, the girls ran into Livewire, Firefly, and Killer Frost trying to rob a bank.”

“Oh, no,” John groaned. “Are they okay?”

“Oh, they’re great,” Bruce sarcastically replied. “Diana’s hair was singed by Firefly. She had to have three inches of her hair cut off and she has burns up and down her back.”

“You guys are so doomed,” Wally told them only to get smacked on the shoulder by Dick.

“Don’t say that,” Dick hissed. “Bruce finally made the decision to move forward in this relationship. Don’t make him second guess it.”

“No,” Bruce determinedly stated. “I’m not giving her up for anything in this world. Come hell or high water, one way or another, I am going to marry Diana.”

“And everyone takes a huge, life-saving step back away from him,” Wally said. “If anyone sees lightning about to strike, run for your life.”

“I’m beginning to think that someone is behind all of this,” Bruce revealed. “There’s too much trouble afflicting us for all of this to just be a coincidence.”

“You think it’s father-in-law trouble?” Clark questioned him.

“I’m beginning to wonder,” Bruce murmured as he ran his forefinger along his lower lip, his mind beginning to race.


	7. Wedding Day

** Wedding Day **

Diana put the finishing touches on her hair, more than pleased with the final results especially since she’d had to have three inches cut off no thanks to Firefly. She smiled to herself as she remembered that encounter. Firefly wouldn’t be eating solid foods for at least three months thanks to her.

“Not bad,” she murmured to herself as she appraised herself in the mirror.

A knock at the door took her attention away from doing her makeup. “Come in,” she called.

Donna poked her head in, a beaming smile adorning her face. “Hey, do you need any help?”

“No, I’m good,” she replied. “I’m just doing my makeup now. I’ll put my dress on and I’ll be right out.”

“We still have almost two hours before the wedding so take your time,” Donna said. “Are you getting nervous?”

“Nervous about marrying Bruce? No,” Diana told her. “Nervous about what else could go wrong? Hera yes.”

“Dick told me what happened at Bruce’s bachelor party,” Donna replied with a laugh. “Sounded like quite the adventure.”

“Bruce wasn’t exactly happy,” she informed him. “He was already against the whole idea of a bachelor party. He was hoping for something lowkey and tasteful. He just wasn’t anticipating a strip club. I think it kind of flustered him.”

“You never know what you’re getting when Wally is planning it,” Donna pointed out. 

“So true,” she agreed. “I’ll be out a few minutes. Then, we can have lunch.”

“Sounds good to me,” Donna agreed, closing the door behind her.

Diana turned her attention back to her makeup, more than anxious for the wedding to begin. She had to admit that she was quite worried about what could possibly go wrong today. Things had been going well so far this morning, but she wasn’t holding her breath that it was going to last.

Someone from her father’s side of the family was doing this on purpose. She had yet to figure out who or the reason why, but she was not about to rest until she had answers that she needed so she could make them pay dearly for tampering with her life with Bruce. This was supposed to be the most memorable time of her life, but someone was making sure it was far more memorable in ways that she had never anticipated.

Standing up, she made her way over to her dress, her fingers lightly running over the satin material. The dress was beautiful with a definite nod to her Greek heritage. She’d actually kept the first dress that she had ruined, deciding it was a good keepsake that made for a great story later in life…that was if they survived this day.

She carefully slipped into her wedding dress, fastening the dress at her left shoulder. She smoothed out the skirt with her hands before putting on her white high heels, thrilled with how it looked. She just hoped that Bruce loved it too when he finally got to see her in it in a couple of hours.

“You look amazing.”

Diana froze with the sound of his familiar, baritone voice, whirling around to find her soon to be husband standing in a tux that was not the one that they had chosen for the wedding. “Bruce! How did you get in here?” she nearly cried. “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding…and where is the tux we ordered for you?”

“I came in through the bedroom window,” he replied, staring in awe at the breathtaking wonder before him. It caused his heart to skip a beat with how much he loved her, especially knowing that she was truly going to be his as long as there was breath in his body. “They delivered my tux to my penthouse in Paris, France.”

“What?” she exclaimed. “All of the tuxes?”

“All of them,” he confirmed. “That’s why we’re getting out of here.”

“What do you mean?” she asked as she closed the distance between them.

“We’re eloping…just you and me, princess,” he firmly stated, taking her hand in his. “We’re going to Las Vegas.”

“Are you serious?”

“Diana, someone in your family is doing this to us for some unknown reason,” he explained. “They won’t anticipate us running off and eloping.”

“But what about our friends and family…my mother?”

“They can have a party without us,” he told her, drawing her to him. “I just want to marry you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Diana. I just want you to be mine.”

A smile slowly stretched across her face, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. “Let’s go,” she agreed.

Bruce pressed his lips to hers, relief seeping through every inch of him. “We’ll get married, spend the night in Las Vegas, and come home tomorrow to see our family,” he suggested. “Then, we’ll leave for our honeymoon.”

“I love it,” she agreed.

“Great,” he said. “I’ve already called and reserved a suite at the Skylofts at MGM Grand.”

“What about clothes…toiletries?”

“Ordered and being delivered to our suite,” he told her.

Diana kissed him with a heated passion that was difficult to temper, but she managed it. She could hardly wait to marry him and then have him all to herself for the next twenty-four hours. “We should at least leave a note, so they don’t come looking for us,” she commented.

“Fine, but hurry,” he replied.

XXX

“Diana?” Donna called, knocking on the door. “Diana? What’s taking you so long? We’re ready to have lunch.”

Not receiving a response, Donna opened the door, poking her head inside. “Diana? Where are you?”

Finding the master bedroom empty, she walked towards the ensuite to see if her sister was in the bathroom. Finding it empty as well, she scanned the bedroom in search of clues as to where Diana could have gone. Spotting a piece of paper on the full-length mirror, she had a sinking feeling she knew.

Grabbing the note, Donna couldn’t contain that laughter that spilled from her lips, Shayera and Lois running into the bedroom. “What’s going on?” Lois asked. “Where’s Diana?”

“They eloped!” Donna cried between bouts of laughter. “They ran off to Vegas to get married.”

“What?” Shayera exclaimed.

“I think it’s awesome!” Donna crowed as she handed the letter to the Thanigarian.

“Where’s Diana?” Hippolyta asked as she ran into the bedroom.

“Gone,” Lois said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “She ran off with Bruce to Vegas to get married.”

“What in the name of Hera?” Hippolyta yelled, snatching the note out of Shayera’s hands. “Why would she do this?”

“Come on, mother,” Donna replied. “They’ve both had nothing but trouble and one disaster after another since Bruce went to the jewelry store to buy her the ring.”

“Frankly, I don’t blame them one bit,” Lois agreed. “It’s been a nightmare for them. You should’ve seen how Firefly torched your daughter. Burned off a chunk of her hair. It was awful.”

“I can’t believe this,” Hippolyta murmured. “I was supposed to walk with her down the aisle.”

“You can walk me down the aisle someday,” Donna offered.

“I wish we could have gone with them,” the queen said.

“They said they’ll be back tomorrow,” Shayera pointed out. “I’m sure Diana will tell us all about it.”

Lois stood up, smoothing out her bridesmaid dress. “Well, we’re all dressed up and they did say to enjoy ourselves so let’s go enjoy the reception,” she suggested. “I’m ready to party and get drunk.”

XXX

“Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Diana to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes, I mostly certainly do,” Bruce agreed with a grin as he slipped the wedding band onto her ring finger.

“And Diana, do you take Bruce to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes, I definitely do,” Diana said, slipping the platinum wedding band onto his finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister announced. “You may now kiss your bride.”

Bruce pulled her into his arms, but Diana’s lips were already meeting his in a heated kiss before he had a chance to kiss her first. “I love you,” she murmured before kissing him again, the minister discreetly excusing himself from the suite to alone them some privacy.

“I love you too,” he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. “We did it.”

“We finally did it,” she agreed with a blinding smile. “After all the ups and downs, we are finally married.”

“Let’s celebrate before your family can catch up with us,” he told her, his hands stroking her sides. “I can just say that I want to rip your dress off you, but I don’t want to ruin—”

A loud tear interrupted him as she shredded his tuxedo jacket from his body. “What were you saying?” she teased as she pulled his bowtie free.

“I don’t remember,” he murmured as she unfastened her dress, allowing it to fall to her feet on the floor.

“You are far too overdressed, Mister Wayne,” she told him as she began to unbutton his shirt.

“I’m going to have to agree with you, Missus Wayne.”

“I love the sound of that,” she purred.

“Me too,” he agreed.

His lips met hers with a heated desire as she worked to divulge him of his shirt, turning her attention to his pants next. “Eloping is the best idea you’ve had since deciding you wanted to marry me,” she throatily uttered as she nibbled on his ear.

“I’m going to have to agree with you,” he replied as he picked her up.

XXX

Bruce tightened his hold on his beautiful wife, tilting his head to bury his nose in her hair. Diana moaned softly as a he pressed himself against her back. She ran her hands along the length of his arm before settling on his hands clasped against her abdomen.

“I don’t ever want to leave this bed,” Bruce adamantly stated.

“That sounds amazing,” she agreed. “I think our family and friends would likely track us down, though.”

“I guess I still owe Wally for almost getting me arrested,” he groused as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

Diana laughed with the reminder. “I would’ve loved to see your faces when you figured out it was a strip club full of prostitutes.”

“Well, even though no one knows our secret identities, I feel as League members we need to hold ourselves to a higher standard,” he said. “Besides, that was my past persona that I’ve worked hard to shed since I started seeing you. I don’t want to be associated with that lifestyle anymore.”

“That’s very sweet and noble of you,” she replied.

“So, who from your family is behind all of this mayhem,” Bruce asked her.

“The possibilities are endless,” she uttered with a huff of annoyance. “I’m guessing it’s either Até or Eris.”

“You don’t think it could be your father?”

“Actually no,” she thoughtfully murmured, rolling over to face her new husband. “We’re not close so I doubt he cares what I do.”

“Do you think whoever is wreaking havoc will stop now that we’re finally married?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she told him. “I will tell you this though—if they don’t stop, I’ll hunt them down and make them pay dearly for interfering in our lives.”

Bruce grinned as he pulled her over to lay on top of him. “I love it when you get all warrior princess,” he readily decided. “Can I come along to Olympus to watch?”

“I don’t know if they’ll let you in, but I guess since you’re my husband now, they’ll kind of have to.”

“Oh, so now I have status among your gods?”

Diana chuckled as she began to kiss along his chin and jaw. “I probably wouldn’t go that far.”

“But you still love me, right?”

“Most definitely,” she replied with a sexy grin.

“Show me,” he murmured as his arms slipped around her body.

“Gladly,” she whispered against his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.


	8. The Morning After

** The Morning After **

Bruce and Diana both fought to catch their mutual breath as they held each other close. Bruce began to laugh as they collapsed onto the bed only for it to shift once more beneath them, further collapsing. Feathers from the destroyed pillows flew up, creating a snow shower all around them.

“I think we broke the bed,” Bruce breathlessly said, leaning over to kiss her forehead as he caressed her cheek.

“How do you know it’s not just one of our typical disasters that’s been plaguing us since you bought my ring?” she ventured.

“Because I felt the bed give way when you were on top of me trying to break me like a stallion,” he teased her.

Diana swatted his chest with the back of her hand in feigned indignation. “Whatever,” she retorted. “I think it was when you were—”

“No way, princess,” he interrupted her, tickling her sides until she squealed. “It was all you and your Amazonian strength. It’s a wonder you didn’t break me too.”

Diana rolled onto her side, running the tip of her finger along his muscular chest. “Are you saying I’m too much of a woman for you?” she sensually purred. “Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten married.”

Bruce was on top of her in less than a blink of an eye, pinning her to the mattress with his body. “Absolutely not,” he vehemently growled as he gazed down at her with a mixture of lust and love in his eyes. “You are mine forever…and beyond.”

Diana reached up to brush the hair from his forehead. “I love the sound of that,” she readily decided with a pleased grin.

“We should probably get cleaned up and think about heading home,” he suggested. “I’m sure the family is wondering about us.”

“I wish we didn’t have to, but I know you’re right,” she agreed. “We need to see our family and let them know that we’re actually married.”

“Then, I’m taking you on our honeymoon,” he replied.

“You never told me where we’re going,” she reminded him as he climbed off her and out of bed. She rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow on the mattress as she admired his very male physique. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope,” he stated as he looked through the packages that he’d had delivered to their suite.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not taking the risk of something happening to ruin our honeymoon,” he informed her.

“You haven’t told anyone where we’re going?”

“No, not even Alfred.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“We’re going to be gone for a week.”

“No, I mean a real hint about where we’re going.”

“Not even a hint,” he told her. “I’m not taking any risks.”

“I won’t know what to pack if I don’t know where I’m going.”

“I had Alfred pack your bags for you,” he informed her. “They’re waiting for us when we return. Alfred is also filing our marriage license for us so we can leave as soon as we return home.”

“I hope my mother isn’t angry at us for running off,” she commented. “That could take quite a long time for her to forgive us.”

“She’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Now, care to join your new husband in the shower?”

“I’ll scrub your back if you scrub mine,” she promised him as she leapt from the bed.

XXX

Bruce and Diana exited the bathroom an hour later, dressed to return home. “Well, it’s about time. I thought you two were never coming out of there.”

“Hermes!” Diana cried at the sight of her cousin lounging on the couch in their honeymoon suite, eating some of the fruit on the coffee table. “I should have known it was you all along.”

“What’s up?”

“As if you didn’t already know,” Diana ground out as she stalked towards him with hands clenched tightly at her sides.

Hermes sat up with hands held up in defense. “Hey, now,” he cautioned her. “Don’t get all upset. I was just having a little fun.”

“A little fun?” Bruce ground out. “You turned our engagement and wedding into a string of disasters.”

“How could you do that to us?” Diana demanded to know.

“Hey, I was just trying to make your engagement a little more memorable for you,” Hermes claimed. “It’ll definitely be something that you won’t soon forget.”

“While that may be true, it was still a terrible trick to play on us,” Diana angrily spouted off.

Hermes frowned as he levitated above the couch. “Would you have even considered inviting me to your wedding?”

“No,” Diana replied.

“Definitely not,” Bruce stated with a scowl.

“Well, see then?” Hermes said. “I had to work my way into the whole affair one way or another otherwise I would’ve been totally left out.”

“I had no idea that you even wanted to be a part of it,” Diana honestly responded as she sat down on the arm of the couch, her anger diminishing somewhat.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Hermes asked. “You’re family, Diana…probably my most favorite.”

“Oh, Hermes,” Diana softly said, feeling guilty. “I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you just say something instead of causing all this ruckus.”

Hermes shrugged a shoulder, an impish grin forming on his face. “This turned out to be far more fun.”

“Wait,” Bruce interjected. “Let me get this straight. You went to all this work to cause us trouble just because you weren’t included in any of the wedding plans?”

“Pretty much,” Hermes agreed with a nod before turning his attention to the Amazon princess. “I’m crushed, Diana. You didn’t even realize it was me doing it.”

“You have to admit the number of suspects is quite vast considering our family tree.”

“Yah, you’re probably right,” he admitted. “Well, now that you’re married and heading out on your honeymoon, I guess I’ll move on to something else.”

“You’re going to leave us alone now?” Bruce questioned him, crossing his arms against his chest as he glared at the Greek god.

“For now,” Hermes cheekily replied with a grin. “Don’t be a stranger, Diana. Come for a visit and bring your brooding husband along with you.”

Before Diana could respond, Hermes was gone from their presence, leaving them alone once more. Diana stood up to face her husband, her arms slipping around him. “Well, that settles that,” she told him.

“For now,” he grumbled.

Diana kissed him softly in an effort to assuage his anger. “Hermes really is harmless, Bruce.”

“You do remember all the chaos he caused us, right?”

Diana sighed as Bruce’s arms snaked around her to draw her close to him. “I know, but it really wasn’t anything life-threatening. It was just…annoying…more than anything.”

“I just don’t like the idea of someone interfering in our lives or dictating events,” he groused.

“I know,” she agreed. “I promise I’ll try to rein him in if he tries anything like this again.”

“Are all your family members going to be this much trouble?”

“Hera, I hope not,” she uttered with a roll of her eyes.

Bruce kissed her soundly before finally releasing her. “Let’s go home, princess.”

“And then on to our honeymoon to….”

“Not going to tell you.”

“Bruce!”

XXX

Diana clinked her wine glass against her husband’s before taking a drink. Settling back into her seat, her eyes fell closed with supreme delight. “We’re finally off to our honeymoon,” she said. “Can you please tell me where we’re going now?”

“Fine,” he relented, pausing to take sip of his wine. “We’re heading to my private island in the Caribbean.”

Diana sat up in shock. “You own an island in the Caribbean?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “It’s rather small, but it’s totally amazing.”

“I can hardly wait to see it,” she replied. “I’m just relieved that everyone took our elopement so well. I was rather worried that mother wouldn’t take it very well.”

“Once we explained everything, she seemed to understand…especially when she found Hermes was involved.”

“Well, I’m ready to just focus on us now,” she seductively said as she closed the distance between them, her teeth slowly raking over her bottom lip. “Actually, I’m anxious to focus solely on you…all…week…long.”

A smirk formed on his face as he nuzzled his nose against hers. “I can hardly wait,” he huskily responded. “I’m going to make love to you over and over again.”

“So, it’ll be just you and me all week?”

“Most definitely,” he informed her. “I have the house being stocked with food and wine as we speak. I have a chef on retainer to make us dinner every night if we want. I also have a boat captain ready and available at a moment’s notice to take us to any of the other islands if you want to see the sights or go dancing at a club.”

“You’re amazing,” she murmured, kissing him. 

“Please fasten your seatbelts, Mister and Missus Wayne,” the pilot’s voice came over the speaker. “We’re encountering some unexpected high winds.”

Bruce and Diana obediently fastened their seatbelts, Bruce looking suspiciously at his wife. “You don’t think…”

“No,” Diana quickly responded, shaking her head. “He said that he was done and moving on. I’m sure this is nothing more than normal turbulence.”

“I hope you’re right,” he muttered with a frown.

“Now, tell me more about this island of yours.”

“It has lots of palm trees, a swimming pool, a hot tub with a beautiful view of the beach, a large house, and—”

At that moment, the plane felt as though it was beginning to drop from the sky only to suddenly right itself. “We’re heading into some pretty serious turbulence, Mister Wayne,” the pilot announced. “I’m going to try to get above it for a smoother ride. Hopefully, we won’t have to turn around.”

“This can’t be happening,” Bruce groaned as he pressed the back of his head against his seat.

Diana reached over and took hold of his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “I’m sure this is all just a natural occurrence.”

“I hate turbulence,” he groused as the plane ride became extremely bumpy, causing his stomach to leap into his throat only to drop into his shoes the next moment.

“Hey, your wife can fly, remember?” she pointed out. “We’ll be fine. I’ll make sure we get there.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid it looks like we could be flying into a hurricane,” the pilot said. “There was no report of any turbulent weather before we took off. I have no idea where this came from.”

“HERMES!” Bruce and Diana both yelled at the top of their lungs.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for following along. Hope you enjoyed this somewhat bumpy road! :)


End file.
